


Locking the door

by Capuchou



Series: Fanfic of fanfic [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Difficult Decisions, Fanfiction of Fanfiction, Internal Conflict, M/M, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 16:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8674252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capuchou/pseuds/Capuchou
Summary: It's a simple act, locking a door. It takes only a second, a hand's gesture.And yet, Alec can't do it.He doesn't know why, or doesn't want to admit it.It's just a door he tries to convince himself.Just a door.Is it ?





	

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native language so if you spot some mistakes, please let me know !
> 
> \--
> 
> Once again this is Lucile's fault, BLST is a masterpiece. And like I'm very sensitive to details the fact that Magnus asked Alec to lock the door behind him, keeps hunting me.

Alec doesn't know since how long he is standing in front of the door, his hand on the handle. He has opened it but hasn't move since. He's still in the house, ready to go out but something keep him from moving. There is something he need to do before leaving.

He has to lock the door behind him.

Magnus is inside, sleeping. Anyone can get it without wake him. Well, it's very unlikely but you're never too careful. Plus, Magnus asked him to. It was when he'd thought Alec wasn't going to spend the night but it still aplies itself now, no?

Why does it seem like excuses ?

It's a simple act, locking a door. It takes only a second, a hand's gesture.

And yet, Alec can't do it. 

He doesn't know why, or doesn't want to admit it.

 _It's just a door_ he tries to convince himself.

Just a door.

Is it ?

 

Of course is not. It's Magnus' house door.

A door that Alec passed so many times already. 

But will he again ? Things will now be different between them. But how much different ?

He doesn't know and that's maybe why he can't lock the door.

Locking the door is keeping Magnus safe, but above all, keeping him inside. 

Here. So close. Reachable.

Alec doesn't want Magnus to leave, but he doesn't want to force his choice either.

Locking the door is also keeping inside what happened last night.

It's keeping it secret. It's not letting it get away, not letting it the possibility of evolving.

The possibity of becoming something.

 

Alec doesn't lock the door.

**Author's Note:**

> All credit goes to the amazing Lucile (Lecrit) and her last fic, Bright Lights, Small Town.
> 
> I would really like to know what you thought of it ! :)  
> You can also find me on twitter: @capucinedrawing
> 
> Love,
> 
> Capucine


End file.
